KAC SR-25
The KAC SR-25 rifle is an advanced sniper rifle/precision rifle developed by Stoner Arms and produced by Knight's Armament Company. It features a 25-inch barrel and a rail system for mounting optics and lights. It fires the 7.62x51mm NATO round, which is the standard for many NATO sniper weapon systems today. Design details The KAC SR-25 is a lightweight, magazine-fed, gas operated, air-cooled, shoulder-fired weapon chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO. Like the AR-15, it features an inline gas piston system which operates on expanding gas, using the pressure generated by the gas inside the hollowed-out bolt carrier to cycle the weapon. The upper receiver, the magazine well, and the magazines themselves are longer to accommodate the longer 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge; SR-25 uppers are not compatible with AR-10 lowers. However, SR-25 rifles are able to take the older AR-10 waffle magazines. All SR-25 variants feature ambidextrous controls and the KAC 2-stage trigger, and feature a 1:11 rifling twist in the barrel. The bolt is an improved design of the AR-15 bolt, and has been reported to last far longer than a standard .308 AR bolt. Manual of arms The SR-25 and its variants are lightweight, gas-operated, magazine-fed, air-cooled, shoulder-fired weapons. They feed from box magazines, with a capacity of 20 rounds. They operate much like AR-15 and AR-10 rifles. SR-25 rifles and carbines, like all AR variants, feature a bolt catch mechanism that holds the bolt open upon firing the last round in the magazine. The magazine is inserted straight into the magazine well, and firmly pushed until a "click" is heard. Give the magazine a slight tug to make sure it does not come out. If the bolt is locked open, simply press the serrated "paddle" portion of the bolt catch in with the thumb to close the bolt and chamber a cartridge. If the bolt is closed, pull the charging handle to the rear and let it slingshot forward. SR-25s do not feature forward assists, unlike other AR variants. At this point, turn the selector switch to FIRE, and fire the weapon. Once the magazine is empty, the bolt will lock open. It is good practice to always check the chamber for any obstructions prior to reloading. Variants There are several variants of the SR-25 rifle in production. Most feature further upgrades than the original rifle. SR-25 Enhanced Match Carbine The new SR-25 Enhanced Match Carbine (EMC) is very similar to the KAC M110 semi-automatic weapon system, though the M110 utilizes the newer URX Rail system, a length-adjustable fixed buttstock, and an integrated flash suppressor. This model features a sixteen-inch barrel. SR-25 Enhanced Carbine The SR-25 Enhanced Carbine (EC) features a match chamber and a 5R cut rifled, match chrome moly, free-floated 16-inch barrel. It has a quad rail, a low profile gas block, and an adjustable stock. SR-25 Enhanced Combat Carbine The SR-25 Enhanced Combat Carbine (ECC) is a variant of the SR-25 EC. It features a collapsible stock, an enlarged ejection port for more reliable ejection in adverse conditions, and a bolt carrier (termed "Carbon Cutter") that is more resistant to fouling in adverse conditions. It features a 16-inch chrome-lined alloy steel barrel and a QDC (quick disconnect coupling) flash hider, which allows for use of the KAC 762QDC suppressors. SR-25 Enhanced Rifle The SR-25 Enhanced Rifle (ER) features a 20-inch free-floated, target crowned, 5R Cut match barrel, a fixed buttstock (A2 stock), a low-profile gas block, and a quad rail. SR-25 Enhanced Combat Rifle The SR-25 ECR is a variant of the SR-25 ER. It features a collapsible stock, an enlarged ejection port for more reliable ejection in adverse conditions, and a bolt carrier (termed "Carbon Cutter") that is more resistant to fouling in adverse conditions. It features a 20-inch chrome-lined alloy steel barrel and a QDC (quick disconnect coupling) flash hider, which allows for use of the KAC 762QDC suppressors. KAC M110 The KAC M110 is the variant of the SR-25 currently in use by the United States Army. The KAC Free Floated RAS on the Mk 11 (SR-25) is replaced by a URX modular rail system with an integral folding front 600-meter back-up iron sight. The M110 has a fixed buttstock with an adjustable endplate, allowing the user to adjust for length of pull. The endplate can be adjusted with the knob on the right-hand side of the stock. There are QD (Quick Detach) sling swivel sockets located on each side of the rifle's buttstock. The M110 is also equipped with a flash hider; this necessitates the use of QD suppressor mounts. See also *AR-10 Sources *Knight's Armament Company website Category:Marksman rifles Category:AR-10/15 Derivative